


El Funeral

by Slaterchest



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaterchest/pseuds/Slaterchest
Summary: Joan muere. Brian Copes. La pandilla es menos que servicial.





	El Funeral

"Brian, no te esperaba hoy", dijo Cynthia con simpatía.

 

"¿por qué no? Es miércoles no es así?

 

"no, sólo quise decir que el funeral de tu madre fue ayer. Pensé que iba a estar fuera para el resto de la semana.

 

Brian resopló. "habría venido después del funeral si no hubiera tenido que rescatar a Justin de la cárcel".

 

"¿qué?" Cynthia gritó.

 

"no sólo Justin aunque; Michael, Debbie y Emmett también.

 

Cynthia se quedó aturdida por un momento antes de hablar de nuevo. "¿qué no Ted?" Ella dijo que después de darse cuenta de que no había visto a Ted desde ayer por la mañana antes de que él se dirigió al funeral.

 

"no bailé a Ted".

 

"eso es bueno que no fue arrestado."

 

"yo no he dicho eso, acabo de decir que no lo rescató. Lo dejé para Blake. Todo fue culpa de Schmidt de todos modos.

 

"por favor, si no hay nada más hoy en día, me dicen lo que pasó; palabra por palabra.

 

Brian suspiró. "bueno, comenzó un día normal."

 

_Brian estaba enderezando su corbata en el espejo cuando Justin salió del baño. Tenía la toalla envuelta en la cintura. Habían pasado ocho años desde que se reunió con los ojos de luna de diecisiete años de edad, niño de la escuela. Ahora Justin era un hombre fuerte y orgulloso; todo lo que Brian esperaba que fuera._

 

_Justin pasó un año en Nueva York antes de volver a casa. Fue entonces que volvieron a estar juntos y sorprendió a sus amigos cuando anunciaron que la boda fue de nuevo. La boda en esta ocasión había sido mucho más pequeña y más. Lindsay y Mel volvieron con los niños poco después que Justin lo hizo. Estaban nostálgicos y también se cansaban de estar por sí mismos en Canadá._

 

_Su vida fue casi perfecta hasta hace tres días. Su hermana Claire lo llamó para decirle que su madre estaba muerta. Cuando preguntó cómo, Claire había sido esquivo en el asunto. Le había llevado a la morgue para averiguar por qué. Su madre conducía a pesar de que ya no tenía licencia. Estaba tres veces por encima del límite legal. El resto de Pittsburgh había sido Suerte y ella sólo se sacó a sí misma y un autobús vacío, estacionado._

 

_Debido al daño que le hicieron a su cuerpo el funeral fue un ataúd cerrado. Claire había sido sorprendentemente tranquila en todo el asunto. Él esperaba que ella llorara y gritara como lo hizo con su padre, pero nada de eso sucedió._

 

 _"_   _¿John y Peter van a estar en el funeral? Justin le preguntó cuando empezó a ponerse su traje._

 

 _"_   _No lo sé; Realmente no he hablado con Claire "._

 

 _"_   _El resto de la pandilla viene. Hablé con deb anoche. "_

 

 _"_   _Por el amor de Dios, no quiero gente ahí. No estabas ahí para la debacle de mi padre. De ninguna manera esto será mejor. Bueno, tal vez porque Saint Joan no quiere que lo diga esta vez. Pero, ¿quién sabe lo que Claire va a hacer._

 

 _"_   _Quieren estar ahí para ti. Que ellos, por favor._

 

 _"_   _Siempre y cuando no están trayendo a los niños._

 

 _"_   _No, mi mamá va a verlos en casa de deb "._

 

 _"_   _Bien "._

 

_Se dirigieron a la iglesia. Ya lo habían discutido y Brian pasó a cabalgar con Claire de la iglesia al cementerio._

 

_Había una hora de ver antes del servicio. Brian le dijo a Justin que era una estupidez tener una visión de un cerrado Ataúd pero había sido lo que Claire y su madre habían trabajado hace mucho tiempo. Brian adivinó que su madre le dio a Claire una lista detallada de las cosas para su funeral después de que Jack muriera._

 

_Brian no sabía qué esperar cuando entró en la iglesia. Una pequeña parte de él pensó que no estaría cerca de nadie que viniera. Había estado muy equivocado. Había miembros de la familia que no había visto en años, algunos más de veinte años atrás._

 

_Su madre tiene dos hermanos. No había hablado con ellos desde que trataron de hacer que dejara a Jack cuando le rompió el brazo a Brian. Que había sido cuando Brian tenía sólo doce años. Sólo tenía vagos recuerdos de su tío Matt y el tío Scott. También había su anciana abuela. Joan se había distanciado de su madre cuando le dijo a su madre que iba al infierno. La abuela Cassandra había dado a luz a Joan antes del matrimonio. Fue un gran escándalo familiar. Más tarde se casó con el padre de Matt y Scott._

 

_No fue hasta que Joan estaba embarazada y trató de conseguir que Jack se casara con ella antes de que la verdad fuera. Ella le había dicho a Joan que no tenía que casarse con alguien como Jack, que podía esperar hasta que el verdadero amor la encontrara como si tuviera a Cassandra. Joan se había hecho muy virtuoso y dijo que su hijo no nacería como un bastardo, no haría lo que su madre le hizo._

 

_También había primos y otros que él o nunca había conocido o no recordaba. Ninguna de estas personas vino al funeral de su padre. Entonces había gente del lado de su padre. Algunos de los viejos amigos que bebían de Jack estaban allí con sus esposas. La hermanita de Jack, Wanda estaba allí. Ella tenía sus dos hijas de boca fuerte a su lado. Wanda se parecía mucho a su hermano y era muy abrasivo. Brian afortunadamente no había tenido que aguantar mucho porque ella y su madre no se llevaban bien._

 

 _"_   _¿Brian? ¿eres tú? " Sólo sabía que el hombre que llamaba a él era su tío Matt debido a las viejas fotos de su madre que ella mantenía encerradas que él solía escabullirse y ver. Sólo tenía viejos recuerdos desvanecidos de cualquiera de los dos hombres._

 

 _"_   _Sí "._

 

_Matt lo llevó a un gran abrazo, sorprendiendo a Brian. "te extrañé, chaval."_

 

_Brian estaba a punto de decir algo cuando se sintió otro conjunto de brazos ir a su alrededor y Matt. Miró hacia arriba y vio que era su tío Scott. Desviando la cabeza, un poco vio a Justin que estaba de pie a un lado con una mirada coincidente de choque en su cara._

 

 _"_   _Um... bien ", dijo antes de extraer a sí mismo para el abrazo._

 

 _"_   _Lo siento, debes estar tan enojado con nosotros. Queríamos ver que pero tus padres no lo permitirían. "_

 

 _"_   _No he estado bajo el techo de mis padres desde que tenía dieciséis años._

 

 _"_   _Te echaron? Scott preguntó horrorizado._

 

 _"_   _No, me fui. Me quedé con un amigo y trabajé hasta que fui a la Universidad. Pero no importa, no necesitaba que me Cuidaras, no necesitaba a nadie "._

 

 _"_   _Eso es bueno, un hombre hecho a sí mismo. Me gusta eso ", dijo Matt. Brian podría decir que estaba tratando de que Brian no lo hiciera volar._

 

_Una mujer corta con el pelo rubio teñido se unió de pie junto a Matt._

 

 _"_   _Brian, me gustaría presentarte a mi esposa, Helen ". Matt se volvió y señaló a tres hombres alrededor de la edad de Justin charlando entre sí. "la rubia y la pelirroja son nuestros hijos, Thomas y Leo. El que tiene la cabeza rapada es el hijo de Scott y Mary, Hooper "._

 

_Brian marcó a Justin, era la forma más fácil de hacer que la gente lo dejara en paz. Conociendo a su madre, sabía que sus hermanos debían estar cerca de lo mismo en su pensamiento._

 

 _"_   _Bueno, este es mi marido, Justin ", introdujo. Se sonrió a sí mismo cuando vio las caras impactadas de sus tíos. Antes de que pudieran quedarse Nada agarró la mano de Justin y lo arrastró hasta donde estaban Ben y Michael de pie._

 

 _"_   _¿Quiénes eran? Michael preguntó._

 

 _"_   _Mis tíos._

 

 _"_   _No sabía que tuvieras tíos. Sólo esa musaraña de tía ", dijo Michael señalando a Wanda._

 

 _"_   _Bueno, no los he visto desde que estaba Doce así que no pensé que valía la pena mencionar._

 

_Pronto fueron acompañados por el resto de la pandilla. Debbie y Emmett habían atenuado su atuendo para la ocasión. Cuando comenzó la Misa fúnebre, De Brian mente comenzó a preguntarse. Primera se preguntaba si toda esta gente iba a la vigilia en la funeraria. Claire le había dicho que el Tiempo pero no le había dicho a nadie junto a Justin. No fueron porque le había prometido a Gus que estaría en su obra, y no le estaba rompiendo una promesa a su hijo._

 

_Después de la masa fúnebre era la época para el rite de commital en el tumba. Iba a ser enterrado al lado del anciano. Jack debería tener suerte de tener todos estos años de silencio. Fue en el tumba que todo se fue al infierno._

 

_Había empezado bastante inocente en realidad. Una pregunta inocente de un pariente fuera de la onda. Había sido su primo Leo el que empezó el Festival de._

 

_Mientras esperaban a que todos llegaran al tumba Leo se acercó para estar al lado de Brian._

 

 _"_   _Así Brian, ¿estás casado con niños ahora?_

 

 _"_   _Sí Casado y tengo un hijo. " Se colgó un brazo alrededor de Justin y lo besó en los labios. "este es mi marido."_

 

_Leo miró sorprendido por un momento, pero luego comenzó a recuperarse. Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa una nueva voz se unió pulg_

 

 _"_   _¿lo sabía tu madre? La vergüenza fue probablemente lo que la mató. Esto es de uno de los engendros de Wanda, si la memoria servía su nombre era Eleanor._

 

 _"_   _Sí ella lo sabía. Pero no fue la vergüenza que la mató fue la botella de vodka que bajó antes de salir a jugar al bingo ". Había sorprendidos gritos de asombro por todas partes, Claire parecía mantener a todos los demás en la oscuridad sobre cómo murió Joan._

 

_Sus ojos se deslizó hacia su hermana mayor, ella era como una estatua. Ella había sido así desde que llegó a la iglesia antes. Era como si fuera un zombie ambulante; no había hablado con nadie desde que llegó. Su rostro estaba completamente en blanco de cualquier emoción._

 

 _"_   _Estás mintiendo ", dijo el tío Matt._

 

 _"_   _No lo soy, ella era una alcohólica como el buen viejo Jack. ¿te acuerdas Él ¿no? Brian dijo frialdad._

 

 _"_   _Este no es el lugar ni el tiempo para hacer esto ", dijo el Reverendo Tom._

 

 _"_   _No me quedaré aquí mientras él dice estas mentiras sobre mi hermana, "Matt quebró._

 

 _"_   _¿Cómo sabes algo de tu hermana? No la has visto en veinticinco años, "Brian gritó de nuevo._

 

 _"_   _Por favor, podemos calmarnos. Todo el mundo, por favor, "dijo el Reverendo Tom cuando más gritos de otros comenzaron._

 

 _"_   _No tengo que escuchar las mentiras de un marica ", gritó Matt._

 

_Fue mortalmente silencioso después de eso. Todos tenían una mirada aturdida en sus caras. Algunos cambiaron rápidamente a disgusto y otros curiosos. El Reverendo Tom pudo controlar a todo el mundo._

 

_Lo que Brian no sabía era que mientras su madre estaba siendo puesta para descansar, alguien más estaba Guisando. Al igual que el ataúd se estaba bajando en el suelo oyó un grito fuerte._

 

 _"_   _, el hijo de Matt, Thomas gritó mientras golpeaba a Ted._

 

 _"_   _¿Qué demonios es tu problema? " Blake le gritó a Thomas como él tendía a Ted que todavía estaba en el suelo, la sangre se filtraba por la nariz._

 

 _"_   _Dijo que Papá era un caso de closet, "el hombre pelirrojo se defendió._

 

_Brian supuso que Ted hizo un comentario inteligente que sólo significaba que su grupo lo oyera. Desafortunadamente para Theodore, Thomas lo escuchó._

 

 _"_   _No soy MARICA con SIDA, "Matt gruñó, su cara roja como un tomate._

 

 _"_   _Este es un funeral! El Reverendo Tom gritó. Lástima que la dinamita ya se había encendido._

 

 _"_   _¿no son siempre los chicos que chupan Dick lo mejor que pierden su mierda cuando alguien se entera? "_

 

 _"_   _No estás ayudando a Michael, "Brian poco fuera._

 

 _"_   _No estaba tratando de ayudar, "Michael era dagas deslumbrantes en Matt. Ben estaba detrás de él aparentemente tratando de no calmar a su marido._

 

 _"_   _Brian, todos deberíamos salir de aquí ", dijo Justin agarrando un asimiento de su mano._

 

 _"_   _Creo que todos deberíamos calmarnos. Tal vez sea mejor que nos vayamos ", dijo Ben tratando de desactivar la situación._

 

 _"_   _Estoy de acuerdo, vamos, papá, "el otro hijo de Matt, Leo dijo._

 

 _"_   _Creo que todos los maricones deben irse, ella no hubiera querido ninguno de ellos aquí de todos modos, "Matt rompió._

 

 _"_   _Matthew, cálmate, este no es el momento ni el lugar ", dijo la abuela Cassandra._

 

_Así como Brian estaba considerando las palabras de Justin, una riña llamó su atención. Levantó la mirada para ver a Thomas había clavado a Ted en el suelo y estaba a punto de golpearlo de nuevo. Antes de que Brian pudiera llegar a ellos Ben estaba sacando al tipo de Ted. Eso fue cuando el infierno realmente rompió perder._

 

_Hooper saltó sobre la espalda de Ben y lo puso en un llave. Michael comenzó a entrar en pánico, pero cuando trató de ir a la ayuda de Ben fue detenido por Thomas, que lo golpeó en el suelo. Brian comenzó a moverse, pero fue una vez más Beat, esta vez por Justin, que abordó a Thomas como él estaba golpeando a Michael._

 

_Oyó a una mujer gritando y vio a la hija de su tía Wanda lisa golpeando a Emmett con su bolso. Ella gritaba falta palabras en el hombre sorprendido. Emmett parecía estar tan perdido acerca de por qué la mujer le golpeaba como Brian. Emmett no se defendía aunque. Fue entonces cuando Brian vio un destello de rojo cuando Debbie chocó con la mujer._

 

_No se había dado cuenta de que el Reverendo Tom había llamado a la policía hasta que llegaron varios patrulleros y la policía se topó con el cementerio. Brian era uno de los únicos que no peleaban. Él había sido tan sorprendido que la pelea estaba sucediendo en el entierro de su madre que estaba todavía como una piedra para la mayor parte de ella._

 

_En general; Ted, Michael, Debbie, Justin, Emmett habían sido arrestados, junto con Hooper, Thomas y lisa. Mientras se llevaban a Justin con las esposas, miró al reverendo Tom. "vamos a tener que hacer esto de nuevo alguna vez." Fue entonces cuando Claire finalmente se despertó. Empezó a reírse histéricamente antes de decirle a su madre que saludara a Papi en el infierno, luego se dio la vuelta y se fue._

 

_Pasó el resto de la noche rescatando a su madre sustituta, mejor amiga, esposo y amigo íntimo. Blake podía cuidar de Ted, todo había sido culpa de Ted para empezar a hacer el comentario de Smart-ASS._

 

  1. Mi. Dios ". Cynthia lo miró con ojos anchos. "¿Estás bien?"



 

"¿por qué no iba a serlo?"

 

"bueno, Déjame pensar. Tal vez porque hubo una pelea en el funeral de su madre?

 

"sinceramente, no podía pensar en una mejor manera de enviar a San Juan."

 

"¿Qué pasa con Justin? ¿está bien? "

 

"estaba en una celda de la cárcel con Michael y Emmett, no era como si estuviera con un gran peludo al o algo así. Y él sólo estaba allí el tiempo suficiente para ser procesado. No creo que ningún cargo se vaya a pegar, al menos a Michael, Justin, DEB y Emmett. Por un Emmett no golpeó a nadie. Michael, Justin y deb estaban defendiendo a otra persona. Carl está bastante seguro de que nada se pegará.

 

"wow, al menos no tendrás que volver a ver a esa gente".

 

"¿de qué estás hablando?"

 

"la familia de tu madre, ya no tienes que hacer el bien".

 

"Estás bromeando, los invité a acción de gracias", dijo Brian con una sonrisa.

 

Al principio Cynthia pensó que bromeaba pero quedó claro que no lo era.

 

"¿por qué diablos los invitaste a acción de gracias?"

 

"bueno, hubo una pelea familiar y no pude golpear a una persona. Eso no es muy divertido, y le debo a Thomas un par de fotos para el ojo negro Justin se divierte ahora.

 

Cynthia rodó sus ojos y decidió dejar todo esto en paz. No había manera de nada que Brian Kinney le hiciera sentido.

 

"tengo los números de la cuenta Siskel."

 


End file.
